


It's Just a Kiss

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things start moving fast and Sasuke is surprised Shikamaru just goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 5- Kissing

Shikamaru’s heart jumped in his chest, eyes widening as Sasuke stepped into his personal space. He brought up one hand and pressed it against Sasuke’s shoulder. He was caught between want and fear. He could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

“Sas.” His voice came more strained than he meant for it to. Sasuke froze at the sound. His dark eyes widened as recognition flickered in his expression.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Shikamaru. I know you sai-” Shikamaru cut him off with a almost whispered shush. His fingers twisted in Sasuke shirt and jerked him forward. Sasuke fell against him with a small sound of surprise. Sasuke pulled his face away from Shikamaru’s shoulder and blinked up at the taller man.

“I-it doesn’t matter what I said before,” Shikamaru replied, voice breathy. He could feel his heart pounding against his ribs and with the way Sasuke was pressed against him he was sure the other man could feel it as well. Sasuke regarded him for a long moment. Shikamaru’s heart skipped a few beats being this close to Sasuke. He’d been so keen on not dating the man for so long that he was taken by surprise and being swept away by the emotions swirling around inside him.

Sasuke’s reputation had preceded him before Shikamaru had ever met him. He was the campus bad boy, known for one night stands and never committing to anyone or anything except for school and his love of cars. Then he had set his sights on one of the highest ranking students in the school. Shikamaru being the nerdy little crime scene investigating major he was, had been completely taken aback. He had no interest in dating. He was concentrating on getting his PHD and getting into the field and had little time for a cocky, little jock who was still yet to decide on his major. Or so he had thought.

By the end of the third semester of Sasuke pursuing him, Shikamaru’s concret confidence that he didn’t want the other man had been firmly shaken. Now, three weeks into the new Fall semester, he was pressed up against his apartment door with a very dazed Sasuke now leaning in for a kiss.

Shikamaru’s eyes fluttered shut, breath hitching in anticipation but the kiss didn’t come. Instead, Sasuke bumped his nose against Shikamaru and paused.

“Shikamaru,” Sasuke said, a question he couldn’t voice clear in his tone. Shikamaru smiled at his hesitation. Sasuke was nothing like he had thought he would be and Shikamaru hopped the other man kept on surprising him.

“Just kiss me you idiot,” he replied as his fingers found their way into inky tresses.

When Sasuke’s lips finally did cover his own, Shikamaru shuddered into it. It was gentle at first until Shikamaru pulled him closer and Sasuke relaxed into. Hands settled on Shikamaru’s thing hips, thumbs rubbing at the small strip of skin that showed from where his shirt had ridden up and his too big pants had fallen down. The kiss sparked something inside Shikamaru but Sasuke kept him pressed against the door even as the Nara strained against his hold.

Sasuke’s sigh mixed with Shikamaru’s moan as Sasuke pulled back. He let his forehead rest against Shikamaru’s, breath fanning each other’s lips.

“I wanna take my time,” Sasuke husked, pressing a quick peck against Shikamaru’s lips. “For the first time in my life, I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“While I am honoured,” Shikamaru replied with a breathy chuckle, “You’re not going to have much of a choice. Now come back here.” Shikamaru twisted his fingers in Sasuke’s hair and dragged the raven closer. He kissed Sasuke deeply and moaned as Sasuke responded slowly. By the time they stumbled into Shikamaru’s apartment, his shirt was rucked up and his glasses askew. Sasuke’s jacket fell quickly to the floor as they splayed across the couch.

“Hot makeouts on my couch not too fast for you?” Shikamaru teased as Sasuke’s hands wandered under his shirt.

“Not in the least,” Sasuke murmured back as he swiped his tongue across Shikamaru’s lips before kissing him again. Shikamaru was sure he would never get enough of kissing him and from how heatedly Sasuke was kissing him back, he figured he spend a lot of time with Sasuke’s lips against his.

 


End file.
